1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flame-retardant resin composition for a multilayer wiring board and a multilayer wiring board having the same and, more particularly, to a flame-retardant resin composition for a multilayer wiring board, having excellent flame retardancy, moisture resistance and exfoliation (or peel) strength, as well as a multilayer wiring board including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a printed circuit board (PCB) or a multilayer wiring board refers to a thin board on which electrical components such as an integrated circuit, a resistor, a switch, or the like, are mounted. Such a PCB has been manufactured in various types for use in devices such as electronic equipment, electron communication devices, mobile phones, lap-top computers, or the like, according to use thereof and, in addition, various manufacturing methods have been applied.
With a recent tendency towards a reduction in the size and thickness, and an increase in the density, packaging, or the like, of electronic products, a PCB has also continually been manufactured to have fine pattern and a smaller size, and to be packaged. In order to form a fine pattern, improve reliability and increase a design density of the PCB, raw materials of the PCB are varied and a structure of a circuit in the PCB tends to be changed to have a complex layer configuration.
A typical PCB has been manufactured by using a prepreg PPG, a copper clad laminate (CCL) or a resin-coated copper foil (RCC) and etching the same except for a copper foil portion required to remain as a circuit wiring.
However, as for the fabrication of a PCB having a fine pattern and a small size, the PCB has recently been manufactured by forming micro-circuits through a semi-additive process (SAP) after building up an insulating film. In order to manufacture the PCB according to the foregoing process, an insulating material distinguishable from conventional insulating materials is required. That is, in order to secure drop reliability equal to or higher than that of a copper clad laminate or a resin-coated copper foil, an insulating material having excellent peel strength and superior adhesiveness to a plating layer is required.